H.264 is a format common in video transmission. The H.264 format comprises intra-coding and inter-coding, where the intra-coding refers to complete encoding, and inter-coding refers to partial encoding. A video frame is divided into a sequence of I frames, P frames and B frames, where each I frame is intra-coded for complete encoding, and where each P frame and B frame are inter-coded.